boardbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gulgrim Bonecruncha
Overview Race: Ork Origin: Ork-controlled Sector of Octavian V, known locally as "Bloodcrunch Rockfire" Age: 743 (Orks don't get worn down with age, they just get bigga' an' stronga'!) Appearance Gulgrim is a massive Ork towering over nearly every other specimen of his kind. He stands just under the tallest recorded height of Ghazghkull Mag'Uruk Thraka, whose height was recorded as comparable to that of an Ork Deff-dread. This leaves Gulgrim standing at approximately 5 meters, nearly three times the height of a man, a massive sixteen feet of raw Ork muscle. Though his ostentatious appearance as a Freebooter Warboss changes whenever he decides he'd like to wear something different, there are some trademark traits of the Warboss that never change. Gulgrim's right arm is completely replaced with a Cybork replica, a strange limb that somehow looks simultaneously sleek and orky, smooth metal plates adorned with slabs of crooked scrap painted with Orky symbols. Instead of the traditional power klaw, at the end of this cybork arm is a hand, a decision made by the Warboss to ensure that he could always carry whatever weapons he wanted, even if they took two hands. Similarly Gulgrim's entire body has metal plates in locations of severe injury, and otherwise he is covered head to toe in scars, a sign of his sheer veterancy. Of particular note is his Left eye and the red iron gob bolted to his jaw. While the iron gob barely covers his pronounced lower jaw, his massive teef jut above even its red barrier, and above that is the glowing gaze of his eye. The cybork eye shines ominously at all times, and can even be used as a light source. The final, and perhaps most distinctive trait of Gulgrim is his hat. The Freebooter Warboss wears a massive Pirate Bicorne on his head that is easily twice the size of the skull it is meant to cover, painted with an orky rendition of the skull and crossbones and stuffed to the brim with explosives on an Impact fuse. Personality Abilities Enhanced WAAAAAGH! Most people accept that the natural psychic field of the orkish race is capable of bending the laws of reality. Well if a normal ork can bend the laws, Gulgrim can lean them over, shove a boot up their arse, crack their spine, twist them into a neat little ball, and punt them into a garbage disposal. If Gulgrim picks up a slab of metal and believes it's a gun, he'll point it at the enemy and it WILL fire bullets into their ranks at alarming speed. He quite literally can survive traveling the warp alone simply because he believes he can, his natural psychic powers forming a warp shield around him as he enters a portal. It is this monstrous psychic energy that allows him to perform the feat he calls Da call ta arms. Da Call ta Arms In the heat of battle, sometimes even Gulgrim needs a little help. Well fortunately for him, his boyz are never far away. At least to his mind. Whenever he is in need, no matter how far away his boyz are from him, some of them will appear to help when he calls for them. If he encounters a metal barricade that even his power klaw can't rend through alone, he'll turn around and order the Tankbustaz that certainly weren't there a moment ago to blow the blasted wall down. And they will do so without a second thought as to how they got there. Everyfin' an Ork Could Need (Mekboy) Gulgrim Bonecruncha is the best the Ork race has to offer. his exposure to Gork and Mork's presence in the warp from his WAAAGH! into the eye of terror those many centuries ago has gifted him with all the traits of the many unique types of Ork. He's got the prowess for machinery of any Mekboy, and built most of his current kit himself. In his wepuns rack back on his Krooza are most of the types of gun known to ork-kind, as well as a few looted weapons from other races. He built his Bike by hand, along with most of the modifications to his Krooza, and those of Space Hulk he docks it in between Rukks. He is his own personal Mek, and he doesn't let any of the other Meks under his rule touch his gear, else they might zog it up. Even the suit of Mega-armour he occasionally takes into battle he built himself, from scavenged pieces of metal, other Ork mega armours, and Terminator bitz. Everyfin' an Ork Could Need (Painboy) Gulgrim Bonecruncha is the best the Ork race has to offer. his exposure to Gork and Mork's presence in the warp from his WAAAGH! into the eye of terror those many centuries ago has gifted him with all the traits of the many unique types of Ork.He's got all the know wots of a Dok, and he's Ork enough to use them on himself. In fact he did most of the Cybork implants on his body himself, with the exception of those on his head, for obvious reasons. He often relishes in telling inferior Doks the tale of when he had to replace his arm he had just lost in battle with a cybork one he had hastily built out of the pieces of nearby slaughtered space marine armors mechanical bits--Left handed, and on the battlefield!--and then gone right back into the fight. How much of that story was actually what happened is often the topic of debate among the other painboyz. He maintains that the arm served him for the rest of the fight until he was able to get the proper pieces for a good cybork arm, the one that now stands in for his right arm. Everyfin' an Ork Could Need (Weirdboy) Gulgrim Bonecruncha is the best the Ork race has to offer. his exposure to Gork and Mork's presence in the warp from his WAAAGH! into the eye of terror those many centuries ago has gifted him with all the traits of the many unique types of Ork. Things get a bit weird around the warboss. Somehow he hasn't exposed his brain yet, although some orks argue he has, and he's just wearing and ork skull as a hat under his normal hat. Either way, he's a talented weirdboy, and has a copper lightning rod built into his cybork arm for when he needs to unleash the built up WAAAGH! energy in a fight. He somehow maintains excellent control of these powers, though most orks claim it's because he's not just a Weirdboy. He's a Warboss Weirdboy. So that instantly makes him tougher an' more kunnin' than regular weirdboys, and thus able to control it better. Nonetheless, many of the orks in his WAAAGH! claim his nob retinue is half-composed of Madboyz. And they're wrong. It's entirely composed of Madboyz. Just madboyz he's trained well enough to carry a choppa into the fight rather than a bucket. Everyfin' an Ork Could Need (Warboss) Gulgrim Bonecruncha is the best the Ork race has to offer. his exposure to Gork and Mork's presence in the warp from his WAAAGH! into the eye of terror those many centuries ago has gifted him with all the traits of the many unique types of Ork. He's big, he's mean, he's green. Boyz are constantly pouring in to join his WAAAGH!, and he is always ready to lead. Everyfin' an Ork Could Need (Kommando) Gulgrim Bonecruncha is the best the Ork race has to offer. his exposure to Gork and Mork's presence in the warp from his WAAAGH! into the eye of terror those many centuries ago has gifted him with all the traits of the many unique types of Ork. Even someone as large as Gulgrim can be sneaky if they're an ork and really want to be. He knows the value of enemies wot can't fight back cause they've been snikked already, so he occasionally will take a pair of rippy knives and go into the enemy's ranks, tearing them apart while they sleep. And not a sound is heard as he moves through the enemy camp, though he leaves ungodly large footprints and bloody messes everywhere. Everyfin' an Ork Could Need (General) Gulgrim Bonecruncha is the best the Ork race has to offer. his exposure to Gork and Mork's presence in the warp from his WAAAGH! into the eye of terror those many centuries ago has gifted him with all the traits of the many unique types of Ork. He can fire a rokkit as well as any Tankbusta, fly a Deffkopta with the best skwadrons (mind you it has to be big enough to fit him), and steal and scavenge as well as the most sticky-fingered of Lootas. Gulgrim is truly the epitome of what it means to be an ork. Equipment Gork's Teef an' Mork's Teef A pair of Kustom twin-linked shootas that Gulgrim always carries around, and frequently goes guns akimbo with until the enemy is close enough to attack in close combat, Gork and Mork's teef are powerful shootas, laying down fire like no other. Even ork Snazzguns don't stand up to the raw firepower of these two shootas. If they were any larger they'd have to be shoulder mounted Deffguns, and they're already loud enough to deafen the average human. Each of them have a retractable bayonet for the first charge into combat before he can draw his melee weapons. Gork's Eyeball Gulgrim's cybork left eye is more than just enhanced vision. Not only can it see telescopically and offer a light source, it is capable of shooting a beam of condensed energy in a wave of heat consummating into a devastating laser eye attack. Even when not active, it still has a reddish glow about itself that distracts any who look at him with the menacing glow of his eye. Da Kaptin's Hat Strapped to the bottom of this hat is as much orky explosive as Gulgrim could fit. And given the sheer size of the hat, that's quite a lot. The hat itself is easily twice the size of his head, and most of the headspace is filled with orky bombs, making the hat rest higher on his head than it normally would. These are set on an impact fuse, meaning whenever the hat takes a sufficiently jarring blow--Being shot, being hurled with all his might, stomped on, etc-- then the fuse begins to wind down, and the hat will explode some time later. used as a last resort explosive when the Kaptin is out of options. He always seems to have plenty of these hats in supply on his Krooza, though. So he only has to go without a hat the time it takes him to get another one. Mork's Third Arm Inspired by the Techpriests of the Imperium, Mork's third arm is an attachment to his Kombat armor 'Da coat o knives', which protrudes from a pack attached to the back of the armor. A fully functioning third arm wired into his cybork implants, while he has this arm attached to the shoulder of his armor he has a third arm for anything he needs, from fire support to melee combat. Its hand can be replaced with a power klaw and a number of other orky weapons whenever needed. Da Kaptin's Kutta A massive choppa shaped into a pirate's cutlass, da kaptin's kutta is wielded easily in one hand by Gulgrim in close combat, allowing him to carry Mork's teeth in his left hand as he fights head to head with his toughest opponents. It's served him well, and through all the cuts its received, it has yet to take any major damage or ever break. His enhanced WAAAGH! abilities give it the effects of a power sword, his psychic field enveloping it in a killing aura that cleaves through armor whenever he wields it. Da Coat o' Knives Some of the 'ardest, spikiest armor short of Mega-armor, Da coat o' knives has served Gulgrim well, protecting him from blows and stabbing anyone that tries to hit him in melee on the many sharp spikes that adorn the armor. Some say much of its toughness is afforded simply because Gulgrim thinks it's some of the best armor out there, which is true. On any other nob, it would only afford the protection any other 'ard armor does. But on Gulgrim it almost provides the protection a Space Marine gets from their armor. Da Stompy Suit Gulgrim's Kustom made Mega-armor, which he wears only to the most extravagant and wildest of fights, makes him look practically like a walking tank. A pair of deffguns are hardwired into the armor's shoulders, giving him terribly aimed firepower to lay down as he charges, along with the multiple snazzguns attached to the left arm of the armor itself, and the massive, rending power klaw he calls 'da rippa' on his right. Overall this armor's protection is on par with a Terminator's, and its firepower is off the charts. Da Deffchoppa Named on a joke about this bike being able to outrun a deffkopta while it had a jammed engine, the Deffchoppa is Gulgrim's personal warbike. Twin linked dakkakannons line the rear wheelwell, and its front is covered in spikes and bayonets that it might charge through enemy ranks. A booster he snagged from a Deffkopta gives it unparalleled flat-out speed, giving it a turbo boost to make the most fanatical speed freek envious. Some say the bike is too wild to be controlled by anyone but Gulgrim, and that he keeps it running straight by sheer force of will alone. Others have tried to similarly boost their bikes with a deffkopta engine, with disastrous results. Background = Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Character